I'm New Here
by TabB
Summary: Kurt transfers to McKinley after regionals but someone else, to Kurt's suprise, transfers as well. Just a short Klaine oneshot.


**A/N: Just a really short Klaine oneshot. I saw post about Blaine being able to say "I'm new here" to Kurt and I loved the idea.**

**I'm also a firm believer that if/when Blaine does go to McKinley it's not _just_ because of Kurt. I don't mind if that's a contributing factor but I would love him to have regrets about running away and wanting to face those regrets. Or something.**

**Once again, I apologise for my terrible writing skills. Hopefully writing more and more will help me improve... as will any reviews!**

**Don't own Glee, Darren, Chris, Kurt, Blaine yada yada.**

**On a slightly related note... WARBLERS SONGS! SDFJSDLFK.. I love them all. Blackbirds had me sobbing from the first line but it's so beautiful /3**

**

* * *

**

Kurt smiled to himself as he walked up to the familiar locker in the familiar school. Dalton had been good for a while, he had been able to escape the bullying but it just wasn't him. At Dalton he had to conform to fit in, wear the uniform perfectly and just sit their quietly. At McKinley he could be himself, despite the looks he got.

It took New Directions singing 'Loser Like Me' for him to realise that. When his brother stood up and took the verse that seemed like it was designed for him. He was a loser, with the rest of them and proudly so.

He would miss Dalton of course. He liked the safety and security and the little friends he did have. Jeff and Nick had begun to talk to him after the sectionals auditions and the three, along with Blaine actually formed quite a close friendship. But it wasn't anything like New Directions. Nothing would ever be like New Directions.

At the thought of Blaine he cringed. He had made a fool of himself after Regionals, leaning in to kiss Blaine like that. He knew Blaine didn't like him that way, he just hadn't been thinking in the spur of the moment. They had just come off stage after finishing performing and the adrenaline had been rushing through their veins.

Kurt knew New Directions were going to win from the moment they started. Nothing could compete with their original songs they had performed, not even his fabulous voice paired with Blaine's. Deep down he realised he always hoped New Directions would win over the Warblers.

Kurt thudded his head against the locker in a mixture of amusement and regret. He wished he hadn't ruined his friendship with Blaine like that. He may have decided to change schools before their performance but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends, like before Kurt went to Dalton but no. He had to go and screw things up.

He hadn't spoken to Blaine since Regionals, having left Dalton pretty well immediately. He had been ignoring his calls and texts because he just didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness and the rejection. Blaine didn't want to kiss Kurt he'd made that pretty obvious.

He had gotten to school early to not only avoid a slushie facial, a locker shove or a slur directed at him before first period but to re-decorate the boring inside of his old locker. Kurt slowly pulled out a few pictures to stick in his locker, a photo of Rachel, Mercedes and him, a photo of the Hudmels and some of his favourite fashion shots. He also pulled out a passport sized photo of Pavarotti and felt tears prick to his eyes thinking of the now deceased bird. He'd actually become quite attached to him in his time at Dalton.

He pulled out a photograph of him and Blaine at Sectionals, a candid shot. It was a beautiful photo of the two of them laughing. Kurt knew he would probably never see Blaine again or at least until next year's Sectionals but he put the photo up anyway. Despite the fact he had evidently screwed everything up, Blaine had been such a huge part of his life. Someone else he could talk to, relate to; a real best friend.

The last item he pulled out was one of familiarity and brought a tear to Kurt's eye. The courage collage he had made so long ago to remind him of Blaine's message. He didn't intend on having Blaine's school photo up in his locker again, grilled cheeses no, but that didn't mean he couldn't have the collage up. Blaine or not, it was still a message he needed to remind himself of.

He stepped back, admiring his locker grinning to himself. The locker itself was dingy and dirty but for once he was grateful for those lockers. Because it meant he was home.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped, prepared for a locker shove but none came, instead an all too familiar voice spoke,

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here"

Kurt swivelled around to find himself staring into the gorgeous hazel eyes of one Blaine Anderson. He quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"B-Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"I just transferred to McKinley and Kurt? Kurt, would you please look at me?"

Kurt glanced up, "what?"

"I realised that Dalton isn't anything like the real world. I sit there protected and I need to realise that is not how life will go. I regret running away Kurt, I told you that. I wanted to leave Dalton and live in the real world for a change," he paused, hesitating, "and I wanted that real world to be with you Kurt"

"What?"

"Kurt, why did you run off after Regionals and ignored all my calls and texts?"

"Because Blaine," Kurt hissed, "I made an absolute fool of myself. I leant in to freaking kiss you and you looked disgusted. Absolutely disgusted and I'm sorry if that made me feel bad," he crossed his arms.

"Kurt. I was not disgusted. I was just surprised. And you never even gave me the chance to kiss you."

Kurt snorted, "why are you really here Blaine? To humiliate me some more? Did someone video what happened at Regionals and you just want to spread that around and then go back on your merry way to your perfect Dalton life? I don't want to –"

Kurt stopped talking as Blaine leaned up closer, his lips centimetres away from Kurt's, "May I?"

Kurt attempted to breathe normally but it was hard with someone like Blaine that close. He did manage to nod though; a small, scared nod.

Their lips met for a brief second before Blaine moved away smiling, "I'm terrible at romance Kurt but I want this to work. I want us to have the same things as any couple, including a slow dance at prom, handing holding in the hallway and," he winked, "make out sessions in abandoned classrooms."

Kurt didn't respond his eyes wide with shock, "but I thought you didn't like me like that. You made that clear"

"I was wrong. And I'm making this clear now, and that's all that matters right?"

This time when their lips met it was deeper and longer, both holding onto each other like they needed it.

Until they were pushed apart and against the lockers, "get a room fags, I don't want to see that when I come to school"

Blaine brushed himself off, "we had a room, you and your homophobic ass just happened to walk into it. Get lost," with that last statement he intertwined his own fingers with Kurt's before adding, "and we're here to stay"

"You better watch it new kid. Ever since the football team wimped out, us hockey kids are the top of the food chain, we can make your life a living hell"

Blaine shrugged, "For future reference, my favourite slushie is cherry"

"Watch your mouth shortie"

Blaine turned to smile at Kurt after the hockey player had left, with a potentially livid look on his face, "about that question?"

"What?"

"I can't figure out how to open my locker, care to help me," he paused, "boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, "boyfriend"


End file.
